A Forbidden Love
by DarkGoten1981
Summary: goku goten fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Number the Stars.**

I sat outside enjoying the cool autumn air, "Beautiful" I said looking at the natures beauty, "Hey Goten" dad said, "Oh, hey dad" I said smiling, "Didn't you see you there", "Mind if I sit with you?" Goku asked, "No, not at all" I said, dad sat right beside me, it felt warmer then it was, "Whatcha reading there?" Goku said, "Oh, its Number the Stars" I said holding the book, "Its really good" I said, a gust of wind blew across the foundation where the chair stood, I shook at the coldness, dad looked at me, then took off his jacked, then put it around my shoulders, I instantly felt warm, I looked at the design on the jacket, it said, 23 on the sides, and on the right peck it had air jordan on it, and it was black and white, "Your favorite jacket?" I said looking at him, "It's alright" Goku said, "If your ok with it.." I said, My head was leaning to the sides, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "You seem tired" dad said rapping his arm around me, I laid my head on his chest.

My eyes grew weary, until I couldn't keep them open anymore, I did what I could only do, give in and fall asleep, I opened my eyes to see me in my room, and my dads jacket around me, I glanced outside my window, the sun was almost down, downstairs I could hear mom and dad arguing again, I silently opened my door and crept down stairs to where I could see and hear, and where the couldn't see me, "Chichi I don't want to argue now" dad said trying to make peace, "Well its too late Goku!" mom yelled, "Your never home, you never spend time with us-" dad cut mom off and said, "Thats a damn lie!" dad yelled back, "I spent time with Goten today, and you can just shut up for once!" dad roared, "Don't you talk to me in that way!" mom screamed, "I'm not a child Chichi!" dad yelled even louder, "I'm a grown man, and I deserve respect" dad boomed, "And I deserve better than you!" dad yelled, "Fine then I'll just go..." mom said as I herd her walking up the stairs so I hid behind a chair, I herd mom go through their room, which was dad's now, because I think they're getting a divorce.

Mom walked down the stairs with two suitcases, "Burn in hell" mom said, then shut the door, I didn't hear one thing then I herd something hit the wall and smash, I ran down stairs and saw dad pacing back and forth, "Dad..." I said walking towards him, "You herd didn't you.." dad said still pacing back and forth, I looked at the floor and said, "Yes, don't be mad..." I said, I herd the footsteps stop, dad kneeled in front of me, picked up my chins to where our eyes met, "I'm not mad" dad said softly, "I could never be mad at you" dad said as I looked into his dark pools. I grabbed dad and hugged him, "dad... is mom leaving us?" I asked, "She is.. don't worry, everything will be alright" dad cooed, I let go of dad and said, "Dad could I sleep with you tonight?", "Of course you can" dad said, "Ok" I said, going up to my room, 'Now wheres my glass cleaner for my glasses' I thought looking around my room, "Found it" I said grabbing it and spraying it my glasses, and wiped it off with a cloth, I glanced over to my clock, "Time for bed" I whispered, I changed into my night clothes, and walked down the hall to which was my dads room and house now, I opened the door, got in the bed and laid there.

I herd the door open, and I turned my gaze to dad he was wearing nothing put a pair of shorts I turned my gaze to window that showed the woods and the moon , dad walked to the bed and, got in the bed, then pulled the covers over him, dad turned to where I was facing, I was blushing a light pink, thank god dad couldn't see it because of the darkness. "Dad..." I said, "Hm" dad replied, "Dad...do you miss mom" I asked, "dad ... to put it in a nice way, I sorta don't miss her" dad said, "Why don't you miss mom" I said, "Because I don't alright" dad said hastily, I felt hurt and put my head down, I knew dad noticed because he rapped his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry Goten" Dad said hugging me, "I don't like to talk about it, let alone see you cry" dad said, I looked up to see my dad, strong, but gentle at the same time. I looked up at his eyes, It felt weird, but at the same time it felt right, I tool advantage of the moment and kissed him, it didn't take much longer until dad kissed me back, we broke apart, our eyes met once again, I buried my head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

woke still rapped in his arms, I tried moving but his grip was to tight, so I just laid there hoping for him to wake up, "Dad...wake up..."I said softly, "Dad..wake up" I said tapping his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned to Goten, "What are you doing up?"he asked groggily, "I didn't want to wake up" I said, he smiled and said, "You could've gotten up", "I know" I said getting up from the bed, I opened the door and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and a skillet, I turned on the burners to the stove, and laid the pan on one burner, and the skillet on the other. I got some eggs from the fridge, cracked them and put them on the skillet, "Dad" I called out, "Get down here", I him run down the stairs because he smelt the eggs, "Whats cookin?" he said, "Im cooking eggs bacon and sausage" I said turning back to the stove.

"Smells good" Goku said, "How did you learn how to cook?" he asked, "Well mom taught me a few months" I said, "From there on out, I just learned to cook for my self", "Thats great Goten" Goku said, I laughed a little and said, "Who for me or for you?", he held his hand up to his chin and thought, "Well, for both of us of course" Goku said, "Right.." I said putting the sausage on the skillet, "I'll go and wait.." Goku said leaving the kitchen, "Oh wait dad.." I said aloud, "Could you clean the living room for me?", "Ok" Goku said, when I was finished he was having trouble with the vacume cleaner, "Gote, how do you turn this on?" Goku asked, "Lets see here" I said, "Did you plug it in?", "Yea" Goku said, "you push this button" I said, "Ok, I'll try" he said pushing the button, it started to make the annoying.

"Your doing great dad" I said smiling, "Thanks.." Goku said sheepishly while blushing, "Hey dad do you want your jacket back?" I asked, "No its alright" He said, "You can keep it" he said as he finished cleaning. "Are you sure?" I asked, "Yea, you can keep it" He said putting the vacume cleaner in the cloest, "Oh, Goten that reminds me, can we talk about last night" Goku said, I instantly froze many thoughts swarmed through my head like 'Will he think I'm an incest freak' or I'm a 'Fool', I sat down and hope he wouldn't say those words, "Dad, about last night, I'm sorry" I said looking at the floor, "If you want me to leave I'll go" I said getting up, "Goten wait, come back" Goku said calling to me, I turned around and walked back to the couch and sat down, "Goten, even if we could, it'll be wrong.." Goku said trying not to hurt me feelings, "Goten, I do love you, but I can't be with you.." He continued, "Oh, I see now" I hissed, "So your just gonna forget that "it" ever happened" I said hastily, I got up, walked to my room, grabbed his jacket, and walked back down stairs, I threw it in his face and said, "I don't want your dumb jacket" I said as I began to tear up, "Goten wait" Goku said, it was to late I was already upstairs in my room, I slammed the door ran to my bed, took off my glasses, and cried my eyes out.

I cried into my pillow for what it seemed like hours, I herd my dad coming up the stairs, I herd him open the door, "hey Goten" Goku said, "What do you want" I said harshly, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Goku said, "Why do I care" I said aloud, "Your just gonna push me away.." I said beginning to cry, "Goten.." he said, "No dad, you don't feel the same" I said looking at floor, "Goten-" I cut him off and said, "No dad, you don't feel what I feel...", he began to walk towards me, "Stand up.." Goku said softly, I did so I looked up at him, he was only a few inches taller than me since I was only 15. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me, I was stunned by his reaction, I closed my eyes, than I started to kiss him back, we broke apart, "Our love may be forbidden, but I love you no matter what" He said hugging me, "I love you dad.." I said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-dad.." I said, "Does this mean.. you feel the same way?" I asked, "Not entirely..." Goku said, I looked at him then said, "What d-do you mean?", "I'm saying that I don't feel that way towards you" Goku said nonchalantly, "Then why did you kiss me?" I said confused, "I kissed you, because I want you to be happy" Goku said smiling, I growled, "Then what the hell was that I love you no matter what!" I yelled as I jumped from the couch in front of him, "What was that our love may be forbidden bullshit!" I yelled.

"I didn't-" but I cut him off, "What, you didn't mean to say it?!" I roared, "Yes.." Goku said looking at the floor, "You know what" I said, "I'm leaving" I said walking out the door, "Goten don't what are you gonna do out there" Goku said standing up, "Its non of your concern" I said sadly, "Goten don't leave, if something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself" Goku said walking towards me, "Take another step and I'm blowing your head off" I said turning around mixtures of hurt, sadness, and anger swarmed through me, "G-goten.." Goku said, "No!, I'm leaving!" I yelled running out the door and talking flight.

I found a secluded beach and decided to stay there for the night, I landed on the sandy terrain, I drooped down and began to cry, "Why can't he just understand that I love him.." I cried softly, I grabbed a nearby rock, and threw it as hard as I could, I curled up into a ball, and bawled my eyes out, I herd something behind me and I turned my head to where the sound came from, It was dad, "Why did you follow me.." I said, "Because I don't want you to hurt yourself" Goku said, "Gee, that sounds ironic considering that you broke my heart you asshole!" I yelled at him, "Language..." Goku said, "Fuck language, I have a reason to yell at you!" I roared, "I said language.." Goku said angrily as we walked towards me, "Don't get near me!" I yelled firing a ki blast at him, "GO!" I yelled in his face, "I never want to see you again..." I said crying, "At least Trunks loves me...but I rejected him.." I said silently, "Huh" Goku said looking down at me, "Trunks loves me.. I think I'll go out with him.." I said taking flight.

"Goten wait please" Goku said, "Why, you don't feel the same way I do..." I said looking away, "Goten.. please" Goku said, "Please what!?" I yelled, "Spit it out god dammit!" I yelled as I turned around, "Goten please don't I-i Love you..." Goku confessed, "Oh really, or is it just forget about it, it actually means family love" I remarked, "G-" I cut him off saying, "Forget it, I'm going to ask Trunks.." I said about to fly but he teleported in front of me saying, "Goten I love you truly, I would die for you" Goku said getting closer, "Goten, I love you, no matter what people think" He said getting even closer, "Goten, please give me the chance, I love you" he said closing the distant between us, he kissed me passionately, his tongue brushed against my lip for entrance, I accepted and let his tongue invade my mouth, we broke apart after 10 minuets, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, I looked up into his eyes, I knew he felt the same way I did.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, does this mean you feel the same way" I asked with full of hope, "I do, Goten no matter what people think I'll always love you" Goku said kissing me again, I smiled brightly the said, "Dad, I could never be more happier than you made me..", "You can just call me Goku.." Goku said, "Alright Da-Goku" I said, "Lets go home..." Goku said as he held me against his waist, place two fingers to his forehead and teleported us back to the house, "What time is it?" I asked, "Its 12:00" Goku said looking at his wrist watch, I yawned then rubbed my tired eyes, Goku noticed that I was tired, "Come on lets take a nap" Goku said carrying me up to the room, He laid me down onto the bed, then laid right next to me holding me in his arms, The smooth rhythm oh his hart beat mixed with his body heat, lullabied me to sleep.

I woke several hours later to find out that my dad was not in the bed, I got up from the bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, I looked around the kitchen and found a note saying

Dear Goten,

I have gone into town for a very special surprise

be back by 2:30!

-Goku

"Aw, how sweet" I said going into the living room and sitting down, I grabbed remote off the table and turned it on. I glanced at the clock on the wall, "10 more minuets till Goku gets here" I said thinking about what I should for 10 minuets. I flipped through the channels, "If they made the T.V then why the hell would the put dumb-ass shows on the air.." I said turning off the T.V, "I think I might go to Bulmas house and grab a capsule for dad, I got up from the couch and walked out the door, I breathed in the the cool crisp air, and took flight to Bulmas house, "If it takes me 4 minuets to get there top speed then I'll make it back in no time" I said powering up to Super Saiyan and flew faster to bulmas house, The large Capsule dome came closer into view, I landed in front of the gate "State your business" The voice box said, "I'm here for a visit" I said, "Are you close to the Briefs?" It asked, "Friends with Trunks Vegeta Briefs" I said, the gates open and I walked to the door and rung the door bell.

I herd someone open the door, "Hey Goten good to see you!" Bulma said hugging me, "Hey, Bulma do you have any capsules" I asked, "I wanna get dad a surprise"I said, "Well sure, come on in" She said as I walked in the Dome-like structure, I saw Trunks but I payed no attention to him, "What kind of capsule?" Bulma asked, "I want new training clothes for dad" I asked, "Thats so sweet, what colors" She said, "Hmm, The vest to be blue, and the undershirt orange, and the pants blue" I said, "The other pair" she said, "How about Red for the vest, and white for the under shirt, and red for the pants" I said, "Well your lucky, because I have those colors" She said handing me the capsule, "No charge" Bulma said smiling, "Thanks Bulma!" I said happily then hugged her, I ran outside of Capsule Corp and took flight to home, "Hope Goku would love these" I said, I landed in front of the door, "Good dads not home yet" I said as I walked into the house.

I sat on the couch and waited 6 more minuets for dad. I herd something open the door, it was dad, with two three boxes in his hands, "Hey Goku" I said going up to him and kissing him on the lips, "I got you something" Goku said handing me two of the boxes, "Well go ahead open it" Goku said, I opened the box it had a phone in it, A great big smile came across my face, "You didn't!" I yelled happily as he put the third box down, I came up and started kissing him everywhere on his face, "How did you afford the Iphone 5s" I asked, "Well I've been saving up" Goku said proudly, "Open the next one its a real surprise, "Its a frame, what do I do with it?" I asked, he opened the third box it had a camera in it, "Lets take a picture outside" Goku said smiling.

We went to the backyard we sat down on the ground full of leaves, and the forest was in the back round, the perfect scenery, "Smile" Goku said, We both smiled brightly, and he took the picture, he put hit towards us and we looked at it, "Wow dad this is a really good picture" I said astonished, "Thanks" Goku said, "Wait dad I got you something to"I said, reaching into my pocket and grabbing it, "A capsule?" Goku said, "Whats in it?" Goku asked, "Here open it" I said, "But inside though" I said, we walked inside, he pressed down the button on top and set it on the table, out came the training gi's I had made for him, "Goten.." Goku said, "I love it!" He said picking me up and spinning me around.

"I had them made for you" I said, "tomorrow I'll have Bulma develop the picture" Goku said, "Ok" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him, it wasn't till he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter, we broke apart, "Aw, dad your to good to me.." I said blushing, "Goten, you deserve the best" Goku said, "Now I know why I deserve you" I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

He started to kiss my neck, "Goku.."I moaned out his name, "Sh, I'll take care of you" He said, it sounded like his voice went through the blender, I liked it, He carried me up to the room shut the door behind us. He laid me down on the bed, and took off my shirt, and started to kiss my body. His tongue made trails all over my body, until he reached my left nipple, and started to play with it, I arched my back and howled in bliss, "Nn, Goku.." I moaned out.

He departed from my aching body, I whimpered until he said, "Sh", he started to take off his shirt performing a little show for me, he reached for my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers, I gasped as the air hit my skin, he grasped my private part, "Guhh," I moaned out as a light red spread across my cheeks, he reached up and kissed me distracting me from him inserting a finger into my tight entrance, I winced at the pain, "Sh, don't move it'll hurt worse" Goku said full of concern, then he inserted the next finger which made me howl in pain, he started to prepare my entrance, he took out his fingers, and untied his gi, he pants fell which revealed his private part, I looked at it, then at him, "Its um...big.." I said blushing, "hehe.." he said sheepishly, he put his member to my entrance and slowly pushed inside me until he was fully in me.

He started at a slow pace, "G-goku..." I moaned out, he picked my back up, he started to move me up and down on his shaft, I moaned out his name which drived him insane, "Goten..your so..." He couldn't finish because of the panting, he started to pick up speed, "G-goten!" Goku hollered out as he shot into super saiyan form, his private extended inside of me, My eyes shot open, the pain and passion was like euphoria going through me, He started to thrust even faster, "D-daddy!" I whimpered out, he started to go faster and faster until he reached his climax, "gOTen!" Goku hollered out in bliss.

He fell on top of me panting out my name, he pulled the covers over us and held me in his arms, "goku..I love you" I said tiredly as I kissed him, "I love you to..." Goku said kissing my forehead as we both fell asleep, I woke up and found dad staring at the ceiling, "Hey Goku, why you starring at the ceiling?" I asked, "Just thinking.." Goku replied back, "About what?" I asked, "About our future together.." He said, "Im sure it'll be perfect" I said laying my head on his chest, "Im a go take a shower" I said getting up from bed and walking to my room to grab clothes, I walked back into my dads room, and walked into the bathroom.

I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the hot and cold knobs, I turned the cold knob a little to the right, for it to be a little bit warmer. I rested my head on the back of the tub, I herd the door open and it was dad, "Mind if I join?" He asked, I blushed a little then said, "Sure.." I said making room for dad, he stepped into the tub, I went towards him, and laid my head on his shoulder. "Goku.." I said, "Hm" he replied, "How come you love me this way?" I asked, "Because, I love you for your personality, and because your best thing that ever happened to me" He said kissing me, I got on top of his lap facing him, I started kissing him, "I love you.." I said while kissing him.

I surprised him by sitting on his shaft, Goku moaned out in pleasure, I started to bounce up an down fast, "Goku!" I moaned out as he grabbed my legs and started to thrust faster, "Gaahhhku!" I moaned out, he put my legs over his shoulder and started to thrust even faster, "Gokuu, Gokuu" I moaned out his name in bliss, his thrusts got faster and harder, half the water was out of the until he finished, "Dad.. can saiyan males get pregnant?" I asked, "I'm not sure I guess I'll ask vegeta"Goku said as we both got out of the tub considering that it wasn't really a bath.

I put on my clothes, as my dad put on his, he had his 23 jacket on, so blue jeans, and a read shirt. "Dad your style is changing.." I said, "I guess it is, do you like it?" He said, "Yea, It looks good on you" I said, "Oh, on my way I bought me a phone as well" He said pulling out his phone and dialing Capsule Corps number, "Hello.." Bulma said, "Hi Bulma its Goku, can I talk to Vegeta" Goku said, "Sure, VEGETA PHONE FOR YOU!" Bulma hollered out.

"Yes?" Vegeta said, "Hey Vegeta its Goku, can saiyan males get pregnant?" I asked, "Well actually they can.." vegeta said as I hung up the phone... "Dad whats wrong?" I asked, "He said saiyan males can get pregnant.." Goku said turning around facing me, a mixture of happiness, and fear went through me, I jumped in his arms and said, "Goku, I'm happy to have your baby" I said kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goten.. if your pregnant then how are we gonna support it..." Goku said, "You can get a job" I said, "Simple as that" I said still smiling, "Its not that easy Goten, you are gonna experience a'lot of pain, mood swings, and weird cravings" Goku said not so sure of having a baby, "Are you saying getting me pregnant is a bad idea" Goten said looking at the ground, 'I've done it now' Goku thought, "No no no, Goten I am happy that you are pregnant" Goku said smiling, "really!" I said jumping in his arms again and hugging him. "Tomorrow I'll go look for a job" Goku said, "Ok, I'll get started on cooking.." I said walking downstairs to the kitchen, I turned on the burners and began to make breakfast.

After I was done making breakfast, "Here I'll help" Goku said carrying to the food to the table, "Your sweet" I said kissing him on the cheek. I left the kitchen to grab my phone, I unlocked my phone and went through my contacts, I had Bulma's number, Gohan's, Videl's, Pans, Bulla's, Marron's, Krillin's, Mom's, Vegeta, and Goku, I changed the contact tag for my dads to, "Goku3".

I smiled and went back to the kitchen, "I see you didn't eat without me" I said sitting down, as we both began to eat. We finished eating and I picked up the plates to the sink, I began to wash the dishes, then it hit me "Hey goku, aren't you suppose to get the picture developed" I said, "Yea your right I'll be back" He said grabbing the camera, "Text me when you get there ok" I said, "Alright" Goku said walking out the door and taking flight to Capsule Corp, I went to the living room and began to think of names for a boy "Goku Jr." For a girl "Gogeta" for one that looks like both of us how about "Gokuten" I said and began to smile.

I patted my stomach, thinking about the future, Ring. Ring. I reached for my phone unlocked it, it said **1 new message. **I tapped the icon and it led me to the message. I messaged back saying

**_Goku-_****Hi, Im here, I'll be home in no time love you!**

**_Me_****-Ok, love you too!**

I pressed the top button and laid it on the couch, I waited for 10 minuets, "Where the hell is he?" I said angrily, I herd someone open the door and it was dad holding the pictures, "Where were you?" I said sternly, "At Bulmas where else" Goku said, "Well it took you 10 minuets" I said angrily, "If theres someone on the side might as well tell me now" I said, "Goten now you know thats not true" Goku said holding me, "I went to the store and bought 3 more frames" Goku said kissing my forehead, "Oh, sorry for over-exagerating" I said, "Hey its alright" Goku said smiling.

_**Two weeks later...**_

My stomach expanded a little bit bigger than it normally was, I fluttered my eyes open, "He should be home.." I said getting out of bed and walking downstairs to find him in his uniform asleep on the couch I chuckled and walked towards him, "Hey sleepy head.." I said smiling, "Hey babe.. what are you doing up?" Goku asked rubbing his eyes, "Goku its 10:00 am" I said pointing the clock, "Wow I got home at 12:00 am" Goku said, "Yea by the looks of it you had a rough night, you still have your policemen uniform on" I said smiling, "He, guess I was really tired" Goku said.

"So how many arrests to did you have" I asked laying beside him, "23.." Goku said, "Wow, didn't know there was that much crime in the city, "It made me realize, that I don't want this job.." Goku said, "Why?" I asked, "Because, It made me realize if someone were to break in and kill you while I was gone, I would never forgive myself" Goku said, "Don't talk like that.." I said hugging him, "You can quit, we can move closer to the city, and you can get another job" I said kissing him, "Or we can just move close to the city" Goku said, "Oh, then you won't have to get another job" I said.

"Exactly" Goku said kissing me, Little did we know Gohan was at the front the door witnessing the whole thing, I turned and looked at him I jumped off of dad, "Goten whats wrong?" Goku said until he noticed Gohan, "G-gohan its not what it seems" I said, "Oh, then explain why you were kissing dad.." Gohan said angrily. "I know you two are together" Gohan said angrily, "I'm calling the authorities" Gohan said grabbing out his phones, "No!" I said running to him and grabbing his wrist, "I don't even know you anymore incest freak!" Gohan said pushing me back, "Goten!" Goku yelled. The rage overcame Goku, "Gohan!" Goku snarled pinning him against the wall.

"Touch him again or I'll kill you!" Goku roared, "d-dad.." Gohan said in fear, "Leave..." Goku said letting him go. "Fine...rapist..." Gohan said talking flight. Goku ran towards me, "Are you alright?" Goku said full of concern, "Yes, I'm alright..." I said getting up, "No, take it easy, I'll be taking the next week off the make you safe alright" Goku said, "a-alright.." I said as he carried me up to the room.

He laid me down on the bed, as he laid next to me, "I'm not gonna let no one hurt you, I'll be damned if you someone touch you.." Goku said holding me, "Bulma called last-night" I said, "She's gonna have a cook out this afternoon" I said, "Alright.." Goku said, "I'm tired though.. lets take a nap" Goku said, we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_I woke up...'how did I get a Bulma's house?' I thought, "theres vegeta..." I said walking towards him...it was a bit colder than it was suppose to be, "Vegeta..." I said, no answer "vegeta its me Goten" I said, still no reply, 'what the hell is going on?!' I thought, I started to wave my hands in his face, no reaction, no emotion at all. "What the?" I said, then I herd Bulma crying...Then I appeared in the living room, 'how did I get here?' It thought, "Mother..whats wrong.." I herd Trunks say, but this voice echoed.."Goku got in an accident..." Bulma said, I instantly went pale.."Accident.." I said, "He's gone..." Bulma said. _

I woke up screaming and crying my head, I herd Goku running up the stairs, he busted through the door and said, "What happened!" Goku said running to me, "I- h-had a bad dream..." I sobbed, "What happened in the dream?" Goku asked, "C-can't tell you or it'll come true.." I said sobbing, "You can tell me Goten-" I interjected saying, "No Goku!", "If I tell you it will come true.." I choked, "Goten... tell me..its just a dream" Goku said comforting me, "If I tell you, promise me you won't leave my side.." I said, "Ok, I promise I won't" Goku said, "Ok, in my dream I woke up at Bulmas house.." I said, "But, no one could see or hear me.." I continued, "Then I herd Bulma crying, I mysteriously appeared in their living room" I said, I took a deep breath, "And Bulma said, You got in a car wreck and..and..and.. YOU DIED!" I busted out in tears.

"Goten... it won't happen I'm sure of it" Goku said, "Goku..please don't leave my side please!" I pleaded, "Ok I won't, but you have to get dressed were leaving to Bulma's in 10 minuets" Goku said, as I got up and walked to the shower, "Goku, could you bring me some clothes" I called out, "Ok.." Goku replied back, I turned the hot and cold knobs, and let the mixture of hot and cold cascade down my back, I herd goku open the door, "Heres your clothes" Goku said setting them on the sink, "Thank you..." I said washing my body with a bar of soap, I stepped out the shower, reached for a towel, then dried my hair and body off, "I brushed my teeth, threw on my clothes, and shoes, then walked out of the bathroom to smell of cologne, Then I saw dad walk into the room, "I see you wearing that cologne that I bought you Monday" I said smiling, Goku smiled, "Yea, it smells great" Goku said, as put on my glasses. "Ok I'm ready" I said as I grabbed my phone, We walked out of the house and took flight to Bulmas, I prayed in my mind that the dream wouldn't come true.


End file.
